


[podfic] Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by reena_jenkins



Series: Impossible Things [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Diary/Journal, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Gen, POV Martha Jones, Podfic, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Selections from Martha Jones' diary while she and our other intrepid heroes, Buffy and the Doctor, wait for the TARDIS to appear in 1969.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Buffy Summers
Series: Impossible Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823044
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sitting, Waiting, Wishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87578) by [MoragMacPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** POV Martha Jones, Crossover, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Diary/Journal, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:12:36

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_DW\)%20_Sitting,%20Waiting,%20Wishing_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
